Titan Boy
by Wild Card XXX
Summary: Hall Crossword adalah salah satu pasukan termuda Ordo Unicron dari sebuah daratan bernama Einesheim namun dia tewas ketika melindungi kerajaannya hingga akhirnya dia diberi kesempatan kedua oleh sang Elder God untuk menyelesaikan satu tugas yang sulit, bagaimana perjalanan Hall dalam usaha-nya mencegah kehancuran dari ancaman yang belum ia ketahui...


**Disclaimer : cerita berdasarkan dari salah satu Fic seorang veteran, so semua cerita yang ditulis bukan milik saya dan berasal dari salah satu penulis fic berpengalaman..**

**Warning : Typo!, pemilihan kata kurang tepat, kurang menyenangkan, OOC, Bahasa terlalu kaku..**

**Summary : **Hall Crossword adalah salah satu pasukan termuda Ordo _Unicron_ dari sebuah daratan bernama Einesheim namun dia tewas ketika melindungi kerajaannya hingga akhirnya dia diberi kesempatan kedua oleh sang Elder God untuk menyelesaikan satu tugas yang sulit, bagaimana perjalanan Hall dalam usaha-nya mencegah kehancuran dari ancaman yang belum ia ketahui...

**Titan Boy**

* * *

(Chapter 01: Reborn as Descendant)

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat atau lebih tepatnya di sebuah ruangan yang terselimuti warna putih berdiri sosok pemuda berusia 19 tahun sedang memandang sekitar dengan tatapan datar, pemuda itu tidak mengenakan apapun di tubuhnya, beruntung hanya dia seorang diri di tempat tersebut.

Pandangan datar pemuda itu terus di edarkan guna mencari jalan keluar dari tempat misterius tersebut, pemuda itu bercirikan surai orange pendek, iris mata biru gelap yang menatap datar, dan juga tubuh penuh dengan luka bekas tebasan senjata tajam, dilihat dari postur tubuhnya yang kekar dan tegap, semua ciri-ciri diatas bisa diasumsikan pemuda tersebut adalah seorang prajurit.

"tempat apa ini?." gumam pemuda itu entah pada siapa.

"_**selamat datang di dunia setelah kehidupan, makhluk fana."**_ Jawab suara besar nan menggelegar, seketika pemuda itu mencari-cari sumber suara tersebut namun usahanya nihil.

"wahai makhluk tinggi nan agung, dengan kerendahan hati aku tunduk dihadapanmu." Seketika pemuda itu berlutut ala kesatria.

"_**Ow~ itu membuatku tersanjung, bangkit lah makhluk fana." **_Jawab suara itu dengan santai.

"wahai makhluk agung, dengan siapa aku ber-urusan?." Tanya pemuda itu bangkit dari posisi-nya, seketika ia mendengar suara tersebut tertawa pelan.

"_**aku adalah salah satu entitas yang menciptakan alam semesta." **_Jawab suara tersebut dengan nada suara yang menggelegar, mendengar hal tersebut sang pemuda sedikit tersentak.

"jadi kau ini adalah dewa?." Tanya kembali pemuda itu.

"_**lebih tepatnya Elder God."**_ Jawab singkat suara tersebut yang mengasumsikan sebagai Elder God.

"kalau begitu berarti aku sudah mati." Ucap pemuda itu dengan nada sedikit parau.

"_**jangan bersedih, kau mati membela kerajaan dan orang-orang-mu dari para penjajah, tidak ada yang perlu disesalkan. Kau mati dengan terhormat.." **_sang Elder God menjelaskan lebih detail bagaimana pemuda surai orange itu mati, seulas senyum tipis terpatri di wajah pemuda tersebut.

"seharusnya aku sekarang pergi menuju alam para pejuang yang gugur di medan perang, pasti ada alasan yang diharuskan mengapa aku disini." Ujar sang pemuda pada Elder God.

"_**Haha!, jadi sudah mengerti rupanya.. sangat mengesankan, baiklah tidak perlu basa-basi lagi. aku akan mengirimu kembali ke dunia namun bukan dunia asalmu, melainkan ke dunia dimana terdapat banyak sekali Ras selain manusia."**_ Ucap sang Elder God.

"baiklah, apa tugasku disana?." Tanya sang Pemuda tersebut.

"_**tidak begitu berat, tugasmu adalah memastikan dunia itu aman dari ancaman-ancaman makhluk yang mencoba menghancurkan dunia itu."**_

"maksud anda, aku diutus sebagai pelindung dunia itu?."

"_**tepat sekali, akhirnya ada satu makhluk yang mengerti dan tidak cerewet... namun sebelum itu aku akan merubah-mu menjadi seorang Descendant."**_

Mendengar hal itu sang pemuda menaikkan satu alisnya."Descendant?." beo sang pemuda mendengar kata _Descendant_.

Seketika tubuh pemuda itu terselimuti cahaya keemasan yang diikuti dengan cahaya perak setelahnya dan membungkus tubuh pemuda itu seperti kepompong, selang beberapa menit kemudian cahaya keemasan yang menyelimuti tubuh pemuda itu menghilang dan menampakkan sosok pemuda dengan tubuh kekar dan tinggi ala kratos, kedua irisnya yang semula berwarna biru gelap kini berganti coklat keemasan dan surai orange miliknya berwarna hitam disetiap ujung helai rambutnya.

Tampak seluruh bekas luka tebasan pedang di sekujur tubuhnya kini tergantikan oleh tatto aksara dengan simbol-simbol aneh seperti guratan bergelombang. Sejenak pemuda tersebut memandang aneh perubahan tubuhnya setelah merasakan ada yang sedikit berbeda dari tubuhnya sekarang.

"tidak ada yang berbeda dari wujud baru ini, hanya saja aku merasa sedikit lebih tinggi dan bertenaga dari sebelumnya." Ujar sang pemuda pada Elder God.

"_**sekarang kau terlahir sebagai Descendant, artinya kau kini adalah makhluk setengah dewa. Kemampuanmu hampir menyamai tingkatan Elder God, contohnya adalah ketangguhan fisikmu 1000 kali lipat dari makhluk lain dan regenerasi luka yang sangat cepat serta immune dari segala macam efek buruk sihir, tapi kau harus ingat meskipun kau ini seorang Descendant yang hampir abadi tetap terkena satu kali serangan mematikan sama saja kau mati dan tidak ada kesempatan lagi, jadi usahakan untuk tidak gegabah ketika menemukan lawan yang sepadan." **_Mendengar penjelasan dari sang Elder God, pemuda tersebut mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti.

"jadi kapan aku dikirim?."

"_**tidak lama lagi."**_

Setelah sang Elder God mengatakan hal tersebut, dari bawah kaki sang pemuda muncul sebuah kubangan hitam yang menyelimuti pemuda tersebut._**"meskipun kau setengah dewa, tetap kematian berlaku untukmu, ingat itu baik-baik."**_ mendengar hal tersebut sang pemuda yang tubuhnya tenggelam dalam bayangan mendongak keatas sambil tersenyum.

"aku mengerti." Ucap sang pemuda tersebut, seketika seluruh tubuh pemuda tersebut terhisap kedalam bayangan hitam tersebut tanpa menyisahkan apapun.

"_**Hall Crossword, nama yang unik."**_

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari terbit menyinari seluruh kehidupan di planet bumi tepatnya di sebuah kamar Asrama laki-laki, seorang pemuda bersurai orange bercampur hitam tengah tertidur di kasurnya yang nyaman.

Pemuda itu bernama Hall Crossword, seorang pemuda yang dihidupkan kembali sebagai _'Descendant'_. Tidak ada penjelasan lebih detail tentang apa itu Descendant, menurutnya itu adalah sebuah label yang membedakkan antara manusia dengan dirinya.

Perlahan kedua matanya terbuka ketika sinar matahari yang masuk lewat sela-sela jendelanya menyorot dengan lembut, ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya sembari memandang langit-langit kamarnya sebelum bangkit dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan kearah jendela sembari membuka jendela dan membiarkan angin pagi masuk.

"jadi ini dunia asing itu, tidak ada bedanya dengan duniaku dulu." batin Hall menatap burung pagi yang berterbangan di langit.

Hall masih tetap diposisinya, dirinya sedang memikirkan kegiatan apa untuk memulai harinya di dunia baru tersebut, tidak ingin larut dalam kebimbangan segera dirinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Namun disaat langkahnya menuju kamar mandi, tiba-tiba saja secercah cahaya berwarna biru muncul hingga menghentikan langkah Hall, melihat keanehan tersebut muncul segera Hall memasang kuda-kuda bertarung guna bersiap menyerang ancaman yang muncul dikarmarnya.

"tidak perlu seperti itu, Tuan Hall." Ucap suara bernada lembut nan indah sebelum cahaya tersebut membentuk dan menampakkan sebuah figur perempuan bersurai biru panjang sepinggang dengan pakaian kebesaran ala kerajaan serta sorot mata hijau memandang lembut Hall.

Hall yang melihat kejadian tersebut menurunkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya, ia mengobservasi wanita asing berusia 30-an memandangnya dengan ramah...

"dengan siapa aku berbicara?." Tanya Hall yang sedikit waspada dengan kemunculan wanita tersebut.

"namaku Ariel, aku diutus untuk menemani seorang _Descendant_." Jawab sang wanita bernama Ariel.

"begitu, baiklah aku mengandalkanmu Nona Ariel." Ucap Hall, tanpa banyak bicara sosok Ariel berubah menjadi sebuah cincin perak dengan batu kristal berwarna hijau sebagai hiasannya dan terpasang di jari tengah Hall.

"mohon bantuannya, Tuan Hall." Ujar Ariel.

Mendapatkan sosok rekan Hall tersenyum tipis, berkat kehadiran sosok Ariel dirinya tidak perlu lagi mencari-cari informasi soal dunia yang ia tinggali sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Di sepanjang koridor sekolah Hall berjalan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar, dirinya berakhir sebagai murid di sekolah bernama Hirozimon, dengan mengenakan Blaze hitam dipadu garis emas di beberapa bagian.

Dirinya merasa tidak terasa asing karena beberapa murid yang berlalu lalang di koriodor sekolah mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya, tanpa terasa langkah kakinya sudah membawanya ke depan pintu kelas.

"menurut informasi yang kau berikan, aku berakhir sebagai murid Divisi _knight_.. bukan begitu, Nona Ariel?." Gumam Hall.

'_benar sekali, Tuan Hall... mulai hari ini anda adalah seorang murid Divisi Knight.'_ Ucap Ariel lewat _Mind-link_.

'_aku menghabiskan 5 tahun untuk menjadi seorang pasukan elite dan sekarang aku berkumpul kembali bersama para amatiran.'_

'_mmm~, kalau begitu semoga berhasil meraih kembali apa yang sudah pernah kau capai sebelumnya.'_ Mendengar hal tersebut Hall tersenyum tipis.

Dengan langkah mantap Hall masuk kedalam kelas dan mendapati beberapa murid yang sedang mengobrol, bercanda dan ada juga yang sedang tertidur, Hall tidak ambil pusing untuk memilih tempat duduk dan memilih meja yang terdekat dengan pintu keluar sembari menunggu jam pelajaran dimulai.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari semakin cepat berlalu dan kini Hall sedang berada di sebuah lapangan yang biasa digunakan oleh para murid-murid disini untuk berlatih senjata, sejenak ia memandang langit sore dengan perasaan tenang, tiba-tiba saja angin lembut disore hari muncul dan menerpa tubuh Hall dengan lembut.

'_anda terlihat tenang sekali, Tuan Hall.'_

'_angin di sore hari memang menyejukkan, kau harus mencobanya, Ariel.'_

'_aku bisa merasakannya lewat tubuh anda, Tuan Hall.'_

'_tidak perlu se-formal itu, panggil saja Hall.'_

'_baiklah, Hall Crossword.'_

Hall tersenyum mendengarnya, disaat sedang menikmati akftifitasnya dari belakang datang seorang guru yang barusan mengajarnya dikelas.

"Hall Crossword!?." Panggil sang Guru dari belakang, seketika Hall menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Guru dengan perawakan sedikit sangar.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?." Tanya sang Guru.

"menikmati angin sore." Jawab Hall dengan singkat, mendengar hal tersebut sang Guru tertawa pelan.

"Hahaha~, kau menarik sekali Hall." Sang guru menghampiri Hall lalu berdiri di samping Hall."kau suka menyendiri rupanya." Tambaha sang guru memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"tidak juga, aku hanya ingin menyendiri ketika tidak dibutuhkan atau aku tidak butuh sesuatu dari orang-orang." Jawab Hall dengan nada santai.

"yah~ aku tidak bisa menyalahkan sikapmu itu tapi jangan kau jadikan sifat aslimu, itu sangat merugikan." Ucap sang Guru.

"sayangnya ucapanmu terlambat." Ucap Hall sembari menoleh kearah sang Guru sebelum pandangannya kembali memandang langit sore, sang Guru yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam.

"bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Divisi _Knight_?." Mendengar hal itu dari sang Guru, Hall memikirkan sejenak kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Guru tersebut.

"menurutku disini lumayan nyaman, banyak peralatan latihan yang disediakan oleh Divisi ini untuk para _Knight_." Jawab Hall apa adanya.

"begitu rupanya, aku harap juga begitu." Ucap sang Guru dengan nada parau.

"memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti?."

"Hah~, Divisi _Knight_ adalah Divisi yang dianggap rendah oleh para bangsawan. Mereka pikir orang-orang yang masuk kedalam Divisi ini adalah orang-orang yang tidak punya kemampuan sihir, lebih buruknya lagi pihak sekolah juga memandang Divisi _knight_ dengan remeh."

Mendengar hal tersebut dari sang Guru, Hall mulai paham dengan kondisi sekolah ini, rupanya terjadi diskriminasi antar Divisi.

Kening Hall sedikit mengerut mendengar hal tersebut, rupanya tidak ada tempat yang bebas dari diskriminasi, hal ini juga terjadi di dunia Hall sebelumnya dimana para bangsawan memandang rendah para kesatria yang kedudukannya rendah dan menyanjung-nyanjung kesatria bangsawan yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi khususnya di keluarga kerajaan maupun Clan.

Tidak ada percakapan lebih lanjut dari Hall maupun sang Guru, mereka berdua tenggalam dalam diam sebelum sang Guru menyuruh Hall untuk kembali ke Asrama karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya didepan pintu Asrama Putra, Hall berpapasan dengan lima orang yang baru saja keluar dari Asrama, Hall memandang sekilas pemuda dengan surai hitam yang mirip dengan gaya pantat ayam, pandangan kedua-nya seakan seperti Rival yang baru saja bertemu sebelum akhirnya mereka berlima bergegas dengan langkah sedikit cepat.

'_siapa orang itu, Ariel?.'_ Batin Hall masih memandang kelima pemuda yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Hall.

'_orang itu bernama Sasuke, dia adalah salah satu bangsawan dari clan Uchiha begitu juga dengan empat temannya. Mereka juga adalah bangsawan dari clan yang berbeda.' Jawab Ariel dengan lembut._

'_Highborn.' _Gumam Hall.

'_Highborn?!.'_

'_itu adalah sebutan orang-orang bangsawan ditempatku dulu, Nona Ariel.'_

Setelah Hall mengatakan itu Ariel tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi, tanpa basa-basi Hall kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke Asrama menuju lantai 3.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hall sampai dikamarnya, tanpa basa-basi Hall masuk kedalam dan mendapati kamarnya masih utuh seperti semula, dengan langkah santai ia menaruh cincin penjelmaan Ariel di atas meja belajar sebelum cincin tersebut berubah menjadi sosok wanita 30-an dengan pakaian kebesaran ala kerajaan.

"Hari ini cukup melelahkan." Ucap Ariel melihat Hall berjalan ke ranjangnya lalu duduk di pinggir sambil memandang wajah Ariel.

"tidak begitu, aku belum memulai kegiatanku hari ini seperti latihan fisik atau belajar menggunakan pedang. Terlalu banyak teori yang diajarkan para Guru disini." Jawab Hall dengan sekena-nya.

"kalau begitu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?." tanya Ariel.

"Elder God bilang disini banyak makhluk selain Ras manusia, kalau begitu aku ingin keluar tengah malam mencari beberapa monster liar untuk menge-test kemampuan _Descendant_." Ucap Hall.

Segera Hall berdiri sambil membuka seragamnya didepan Ariel dan terlihat tubuh kekar Hall dibalut Tatto guratan bergelombang yang menjadi tanda yang diberikan sang Elder God sebagai _Descendant_.

"aku mau mandi, kamu mau bergabung Nona Ariel?." Hall berbalik lalu menawarkan tangannya pada Ariel, seketika Ariel mengangkat tangannya tanda menolak diikuti senyuman ramah.

Hall tersenyum tipis melihat hal tersebut sebelum masuk kedalam kamar mandi, Ariel tidak menyangka sosok Hall yang dideskripsikan sang Elder God mempunyai sifat lembut dibalik wajah tanpa ekspresi Hall.

Segera Ariel merapihkan beberapa baju Hall yang berserakkan di atas ranjang lalu memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang cucian sebelum dirinya berubah kembali menjadi cincin yang langsung tergeletak diatas meja belajar.

.

.

.

Malam hari yang sunyi berganti menjadi pagi hari, dari kejauhan terlihat Hall masuk ke gerbang utama Hirozimon Academy dengan keadaan baju-nya yang compang-camping disertai bekas darah akibat terkena cakaran makhluk buas, seperti perkataannya semalam Hall keluar tengah malam secara diam-diam guna mencari makhluk buas untuk mencoba kekuatan _Descendant_-nya.

'tidak kusangka, meskipun diriku adalah makhluk setengah dewa tetap saja ada sedikit rasa sakit ketika terkena serangan makhluk buas.' Batin Hall sambil berjalan melewati beberapa murid yang melihatnya dengan berbagai tatapan. Ada yang merasa kasihan melihat kedaan Hall namun ada juga yang kagum melihat Hall kembali ke Academy dengan keadaan sangat kacau.

Berbagai macam gumaman-gumaman terlontar dari setiap murid yang berpapasan dengan Hall tak terkecuali murid-murid dari Divisi _Wizard_, ada yang meremehkan Hall karena melihat kondisi Hall yang terlihat seperti korban keganasan Makhluk buas di luar kerajaan tapi tidak untuk para senior Divisi_ Wizard_, mereka takjub sekaligus sedikit memuji Hall karena menjadi satu-satunya murid Hirozimon yang berani keluar tengah malam untuk mencari masalah dengan makhluk buas tingkat tinggi khususnya kawanan _Direwolf_ yang paling ditakuti di daerah tersebut.

'_ijinkan aku membungkam mereka.' _Ucap Ariel dalam bentuk cincin di jari tengah Hall.

"abaikan saja, tidak ada guna-nya kau melawan." Jawab Hall.

.

.

.

Hari berganti menjadi siang, seperti biasa Hall melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang murid yaitu belajar dan memperhatikan apa yang disampaikan oleh Guru, tidak ada yang spesial hari ini karena kegiatannya hanya berkutat di dalam kelas sedangkan keinginannya untuk bertarung sangat besar setelah mencoba kekuatan baru-nya semalam.

Tepat jam 12 siang bell tanda pelajaran pertama telah selesai, beberapa murid yang tidak sabar untuk mengisi perut mereka berhamburan keluar kelas diikuti Hall dari belakang, tujuannya kali ini bukan kantin melainkan dirinya pergi menuju ke sebuah perpustakaan.

Sesampainya didepan perpustakaan Hall memandang sebentar pintu perpustakaan, sejenak ia mengedarkan pandangannya kekiri dan kekanan sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah masuk kedalam.

Saat didalam Hall melihat banyak sekali buku-buku yang tersimpan rapi di setiap Rak, tak ingin berlama-lama takjub dirinya segera menghampiri petugas penjaga perpustakaan.

"permisi, Nona?!." Panggil Hall pada sosok remaja perempuan bersurai pirang _ponytail_ dengan kacamata baca yang cukup besar membingkai di wajahnya.

"Ya, ada yang bisa kubantu?." Jawab remaja perempuan tersebut dengan datar.

"aku ingin tahu dimana letak buku yang membahas soal makhluk buas." Ucap Hall tanpa terintimidasi dengan tatapan petugas perpustakaan tersebut.

"Makhluk buas?... Maksudmu _Magical Beast_, pergi ke rak buku nomor 7-G di kiri lalu cari buku itu di baris keempat dibawah." Ujar sang petugas perpustakaan tersebut pada Hall.

"terima kasih."

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Hall langsung pergi menuju tempat yang sudah ditunjuk oleh petugas tersebut, namun Hall tidak sadar jika dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh remaja perempuan itu.

Ketika sampai di tempat yang diinginkan Hall lalu mencari-cari buku tentang makhluk buas atau biasa disebut _Magical Beast_, tak memakan waktu lama Hall menemukan buku tersebut dan memilih membacanya sambil berdiri, dengan tenang Hall membuka halaman pertama.

'_untuk apa kau mencari buku yang mengenai tentang makhluk buas?.' _tanya Ariel penasaran.

"anggap saja aku sedang mencari referensi tentang makhluk-makhluk apa saja yang akan aku hadapi nanti kedepannya, meskipun aku mengandalkanmu Ariel tetap saja ada kalanya aku harus mandiri." jawaban Hall membuat Ariel terdiam.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah melihat-lihat dan membaca beberapa informasi tentang _Magical Beast_, Hall meletakkan kembali buku tersebut lalu berjalan keluar dari blok 7-G menuju sebuah meja baca ditengah perpustakaan.

'_Ariel, bagaimana menurutmu soal buku itu.'_ Tanya Hall lewat _Mind Link_.

'_menurutku kelengkapan informasi soal buku tersebut terbilang sangat lengkap, akan sangat sayang sekali jika buku itu tidak dimiliki mengingat kelengkapan informasi yang disajikan buku tersebut.'_

'_ya, kau benar sekali Ariel.. selain itu di buku tersebut mengatakan setiap orang yang membunuh Magical Beast bisa bersatu dengan Magical Beast yang sudah dibunuh, dengan kata lain meningkatkan seluruh kemampuan dengan membunuh Magical Beast yang terkuat.'_

'_apa kau berencana untuk memiliki satu, Hall Crossword?.'_

Ucapan Ariel tentu membuat Hall terdiam cukup lama, didalam pikirannya Hall tentu menginginkan kekuatan tambahan namun hati kecilnya berkata lain.

'_aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang diberikan Elder God padaku berupa kekuatan besar, akan sangat serakah bila diriku masih haus kekuatan sementara aku mendapat apa yang lebih baik untukku.' _Mendengar jawaban Tuan-nya, Ariel seperti merasa senang dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan Hall.

'_kau memang makhluk yang unik, Hall Crossword.'_

'_Heh, benarkah?.'_

Tidak ingin berlama-lama di perpustakaan Hall segera bangkit dari tempatnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar, sejenak pandangannya berpapasan dengan penjaga perpustakaan yang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu pada seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan gaya _Spike_, pemuda itu juga mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Hall.

Diperjalanan menuju Asrama Hall melewati bangunan Divisi _Wizard_ lalu berhenti sejenak sambil memandang bangunan tersebut, pandangannya yang tajam dapat melihat sosok tiga wanita yang sedang memperhatikannya dari salah satu jendela menara bangunan tersebut.

"siapa mereka?."

'_kalau tidak salah mereka adalah empat gadis yang terkenal dikalangan semua Divisi, biasanya mereka ber-empat dan aku yakin satu orang yang tidak ikut bersama mereka menjadi seorang petugas penjaga perpustakaan.'_

"Maksudmu, wanita pirang berkacamata tebal itu?."

'_benar, entah apa alasannya yang satu ini memisahkan diri dari mereka ber-tiga.'_

"apapun alasannya, pasti itu menyangkut keselamatan keluarga-nya atau dirinya." Ucap Hall sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Asrama putra.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Hall kembali menuju kelasnya, semenjak kebiasaannya keluar tengah malam untuk berburu makhluk buas di sekitar luar kerajaan, kemampuan _Decendant_-nya semakin meningkat setelah mengalahkan _Magical Beast_ yang memiliki tingkat kesulitan tinggi.

'_akhir-akhir ini kemampuanmu semakin meningkat secara signifikan, Hall.'_

'_Benarkah?, kalau begitu aku akan mencari Magical Beast dengan tingkat kesulitan paling tinggi.'_

Disaat sedang asik mengobrol dengan Ariel, dari kejauhan Hall melihat sosok pemuda pirang yang ia temui di perpustakaan kemarin, pemuda pirang itu terlihat berbincang dengan seorang pemuda bersurai mangkuk, mereka berdua terlihat bersemangat dan mengabaikan tatapan rendah orang-orang yang melihat mereka berdua.

'_siapa dua orang itu, Ariel?.'_

'_untuk pemuda bersurai mangkuk bernama Rock Lee, pemuda itu bercita-cita menjadi seorang petarung terhebat dikerajaan ini sementara yang satu adalah Namikaze Naruto, pemuda yang dijuluki sebagai The Worst one akibat tingkat MANA yang hanya berkisar 5.'_

'_jadi dia orangnya, The Worst One... semua orang membicarakan pemuda itu dikelas setiap hari.'_

Hall kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas, namun baru saja ingin melangkah terdengar teriakan dari arah belakang, ketika Hall menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut dirinya mendapati para murid Divisi _Knight_ dan _Wizard_ mengerubungi tiga orang perempuan yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Hm, sikap mereka tidak mencerminkan seorang _Knight_." Gumam Hall ketika melihat kumpulan murid laki-laki _Divisi Knight_ ikut mengerubungi tiga perempuan disana.

'_sepertinya orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian kerumunan itu adalah orang yang kemarin mengawasimu, Hall.'_

"Oh begitu, mengejutkan sekali." Gumam Hall.

Hall tidak mempedulikan kerumunan tersebut dan memilih melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas, namun rupanya seseorang tengah menahan pundaknya dari belakang ketika ingin melangkah.

"Hall Crossword, apa aku benar?." Tanya suara gadis dibelakang Hall dengan nada ramah, mendengar namanya dipanggil segera Hall membalikan tubuhnya lalu menghadap kearah sumber suara tersebut.

"Tentu, itu namaku." Jawab Hall dengan sopan.

"bagus, mungkin kau sudah mengenal siapa aku?." Ujar gadis tersebut dengan optimis.

"Maaf Nona, ini baru pertama kalinya kita bertemu." Mendengar hal itu dari Hall seketika suasana menjadi canggung diantara mereka berdua, Hall baru datang ke dunia ini dan jujur saja dirinya tidak kenal siapa gadis pirang bergelombang didepannya.

"Oh~, maaf atas kelancanganku, kita mulai dari awal." sejenak gadis tersebut membenarkan suaranya lalu kembali memandang Hall dengan sopan ala bangsawan."perkenalkan namaku Gabriel, murid dari Divisi _Wizard_. senang bertemu denganmu, Hall Crossword." tambah Gabriel dengan senyum ramah yang dapat membuat penggemarnya histeris.

"senang bertemu denganmu juga, Gabriel." Jawab Hall dengan senyum tipis.

"jadi Hall, apa kegiatanmu setelah jam pelajaran selesai?." Tanya Gabriel mencoba akrab dengan Hall.

"aku tidak tahu, mungkin kembali mengulang mata pelajaran hari ini atau sekedar berlatih, memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu." jawab Hall dengan santai.

"tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin akrab saja denganmu. Kau tahu satu-satunya murid yang terlihat menonjol di Divisi _Knight_ selain Arthur adalah kau, Hall." Ucap Gabriel.

"menonjol?, apa maksudmu.. aku tidak mengerti sama sekali." Satu alis Hall terangkat karena tidak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan Gabriel, sayangnya Gabriel merespon ucapan Hall dengan senyum misterius.

"Baiklah jika tidak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, sebaiknya aku kembali ke-kelas, terima kasih atas waktu mengobrolnya. Nona Gabriel." Dengan gaya ala bangsawan Hall pamit undur diri dari hadapan Gabriel lalu berbalik menuju kelasnya, Sementara Gabriel terdiam melihat kepergian Hall dengan senyum misterius sebelum dirinya kembali ke tempat teman-temannya berkumpul.

.

.

.

Waktu semakin cepat berlalu hingga sore hari, di lapangan khusus Divisi _Knight_ terlihat figur pemuda tinggi besar sedang berlatih menggunakan sebuah pedang tipe _Greatsword_.

Dengan sangat lihai, Hall melakukan serangkaian gerakan-gerakan seperti menebas dengan kekuatan penuh, menusuk kedepan, menebas vertical di-ikuti dengan tebasan keras ketanah, dan diakhiri dengan tiga tebasan kepala hingga kaki.

Ditengah-tengah latihannya dari kejauhan seorang pemuda berparas tampan bersurai pirang dengan kacamata membingkai di wajahnya tengah memperhatikan Hall latihan dengan pandangan serius.

'Hall Crossword, aku tidak menyangka jika orang itu cukup lihai menggunakan pedang tipe Great-sword.' batin pemuda itu masih berada ditempatnya tanpa berpindah sedikitpun.

'_Hall, kau sedang diawasi.'_ Mendengar hal itu seketika Hall menghentikan latihannya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai pirang berkacamata tengah memperhatikannya dengan serius dipinggir lapangan, dengan langkah mantap pemuda pirang itu menghampiri Hall.

"aku terkesan kau punya tehnik yang cukup menarik untuk seorang pengguna _Great-sword_." Ucap pemuda tersebut berdiri didepan Hall.

"Maaf, apa aku mengenalmu?." Tanya Hall menaikkan satu alisnya.

"maaf atas kelancanganku ini, perkenalkan namaku Arthur pendragon." Ucap pemuda bernama Arthur sambil mengarahkan jabat tangan kearah Hall, Sejenak Hall menancapkan _GreatSword_-nya ditanah.

"senang berkenalan denganmu, Tuan Pendragon." Jawab Hall menyambut jabat tangan Arthur pendragon sementara Arthur sendiri tersenyum ramah.

"ngomong-ngomong kau cukup lihai menggunakan pedang itu." ucap Arthur langsung tanpa basa-basi sambil memandang pedang Great-sword berpipih lebar."kau tidak menggunakan pedang kayu untuk berlatih, hm?." Pandangan Arthur kembali mengarah Hall.

"aku hanya tidak nyaman menggunakan pedang latihan." Jawab Hall dengan santai.

"hahaha, begitu rupanya." Ujar Arthur sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

Suasana menjadi hening diantara mereka berdua sejenak, angin sore hari menerpa tubuh mereka berdua dengan lembut sebelum kedua-nya saling memandang satu sama lain dengan pandangan intens.

"Hall Crossword, aku menantangmu bertarung." Sejenak angin sore berhembus kencang menerpa diantara mereka berdua setelah Arthur mengucapkan kata tersebut.

"kenapa?." tanya Hall penasaran.

"hari ini aku baru mengalami kejadian yang mengejutkan dalam hidupku, tidak kusangka ada seseorang yang dapat mengimbangi kemampuanku." Ucap Arhur sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"dilihat dari ekspresimu kau seperti orang yang baru saja mengalami kekalahan, bagaimana jika aku menolak?."

"aku memaksa." Tatapan Arthur berubah menjadi tajam, sejenak Hall memandang heran Arthur sebelum dirinya menghela nafas lalu mencabut _Greatsword_ disampingnya.

"kita bertemu disini besok pada jam yang sama, jangan terlambat." Ucap Hall sambil memanggul pedangnya lalu berbalik sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju Asrama putra meninggalkan Arthur sendirian di tengah lapangan.

'_Hall Crossword, entah kenapa kau seperti seseorang yang sudah terlatih menggunakan pedang selama bertahun-tahun.'_ Batin Arthur sebelum dirinya juga pergi meninggalkan lapangan latihan.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Asrama, Hall mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjangnya. Seketika cincin jelmaan Ariel bercahaya lalu menampakkan seorang gadis berusia 30-an berdiri tak jauh dari posisi Hall.

"bagaimana pendapatmu soal tantangan pemuda bernama Arthur Pendragon itu?." tanya Ariel pada Hall yang tengah memandang kedepan tanpa menoleh kearah Ariel.

"Arthur Pendragon." Gumam Hall hingga terdengar ke telinga Ariel.

"Arthur Pendragon?!." Beo Ariel.

"perkataannya tadi membuatku merasa teringat dengan seseorang dari masa lalu-ku." Ucap Hall dengan yakin.

"mungkin ingatan masa lalu-mu terbawa saat dibangkitkan kembali, biasanya para Reinkarnasi pasti selalu membawa ingatan masa lalu mereka setiap kali berpindah ke suatu dimensi. Apakah kau pernah bertemu atau bertarung dengan orang-orang yang mempunyai nama keluarga Pendragon?." Ucap Ariel dengan nada santai, mendengar hal itu Hall segera mengingat kembali orang-orang pendragon yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

"Lina dan Darius pendragon, kalau tidak salah mereka berdua adalah salah satu penerus keluarga Pendragon di masa-ku dulu, Darius Pendragon adalah anak pertama dari pasangan Augus Pendragon dan Mariee sekaligus Rival-ku di Arena sementara Lina Pendragon adalah adik Darius." Ucap Hall dengan sangat jelas.

"lantas apa hubungannya dengan Arthur Pendragon?." Tanya Ariel semakin penasaran.

"dari cara meminta Arthur menantangku sama persis dengan cara Darius menatangku bertarung, entah apa ini sebuah kebetulan atau memang Darius be-Reinkarnasi menjadi seorang Arthur Pendragon. Atau mungkin seseorang yang menjadi bagian dari keluarga Pendragon." Hall mencubit dagu-nya sembari masuk mode berpikir.

"sebaiknya kau turuti saja tantangannnya, mungkin dengan itu kau bisa mendapatkan informasi keterkaitan antara Arthur dengan Darius rival-mu." Saran Ariel pada Hall.

"kurasa saranmu boleh juga, terima kasih Nona Ariel." Ucap Hall sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada Ariel.

"itu sudah menjadi tugas-ku, Hall Crossword."

"kalau begitu, istirahatlah. Besok adalah hari yang sibuk." Segera Hall bangkit dari kasurnya menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan Ariel sendiri berubah menjadi cincin yang tergeletak diatas meja belajar.

.

.

.

pagi harinya Hall tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya seperti biasa namun hari ini ada yang berbeda, ditengah-tengah perjalanannya semua murid yang berpapasan dengannya membicarakan soal pertarungan antara Namikaze Naruto melawan Arthur Pendragon yang berakhir imbang.

Sepanjang perjalanan Hall terus mendengar semua murid bercerita seputar topik yang sedang hangat dikalangan pada Divisi _Knight_, akhir-akhir ini para murid sering membahas soal pertarungan Arthur melawan Namikaze.

'_Hall, kau tidak lupa dengan janji menerima tantangan Athur pendragon?.'_ Ucap Ariel dalam bentuk cincin yang melingkar di jari tengah Hall.

"tentu saja, aku tidak lupa." Jawab Hall dengan santai.

'_lalu kenapa kau terlihat sedikit murung.'_

"aku menyesal tidak menyaksikan Arthur pendragon bertarung kemarin, jika saja guru biokimia itu mempercepat sedikit mungkin masih ada kesempatan untuk menonton." Ucap Hall.

'_sudahlah, tidak perlu memasang wajah konyol seperti itu.. hari ini kau akan bertarung melawannya, bukankah itu bagus?.'_

Mendengar ucapan ariel membuat senyum tipis terbingkai di bibir Hall, tanpa sadar dirinya sudah berada di depan kelas sembari melangkah masuk dan menunggu Guru yang akan mengajar hari ini.

.

Selang 9 jam pelajaran berlalu akhirnya Bell tanda berakhirnya kegiatan mengajar, semua murid di setiap kelas berhamburan keluar layaknya gelombang Wildbeast sedang ber-imigrasi, di susul Hall paling terakhir keluar kelas sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju suatu tempat sambil memanggul sebuah pedang besar di koridor.

Langit sore yang kemerah-merahan dan sosok figur yang tengah berdiri tepat di tengah lapangan menunggu seseorang, ketika Hall sampai ditempat tersebut pandangannya mendapati sosok Arthur yang berpakaian zirah lengkap dengan pedang Excalibur andalannya.

'aku suka gaya orang itu.' batin Hall tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Arthur yang mengenakan zirah lengkap.

"sepertinya persiapanmu lengkap sekali, Arthur Pendragon!."

Seketika Arthur kaget mendengar suara Hall dari arah belakang, segera Arthur berbalik dan mendapati Hall sudah berdiri dengan _Greatsword_-nya.

"hanya berjaga-jaga jika sampai kau mengamuk dan mencoba membunuhku." Ucap Arthur sembari membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Knight macam apa yang mengenakan kacamata disaat akan bertarung." Ejek Hall melihat ciri Khas seorang Arthur pendragon.

"sebaiknya kau tarik kata-katamu kembali sebelum kau menyesal, Hall Crossword." Kini nada bicara Arthur mulai datar.

Tanpa basa-basi Hall menghunuskan _Greatsword_-nya pada Arthur."apa kau sudah selesai bicara, pria cantik?!." Tantang Hall dengan senyum remeh.

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Arthur melesat kearah Hall sembari bersiap menebas Excaliburnya secara horizontal; sementara Hall mengeratkan genggaman tangan kanannya yang memegang gagang _Greatsword_-nya.

Ctank!

Secara mengejutkan Hall mementalkan bilah pedang Excalibur yang mengarah ke lehernya menggunakan bagian pipih _Greatsword_ lalu di sambung dengan gerakan pukulan kearah wajah dengan tangan kiri namun sayang Arthur langsung mundur kebelakang dengan cepat.

Tatapan datar tercipta diwajah Arthur ketika serangannya berhasil di patahkan, dirinya tidak menduga jika Hall Crossword tidak selamban yang ia kira.

"ada apa dengan wajah sok serius-mu itu?." ejek Hall pada Arthur.

Tanpa basa-basi Arthur kembali memasang kuda-kuda bertarung sembari fokus mencari kelemahan Hall sementara Hall sendiri tidak merubah sedikitpun posisinya.

"kesalahan terbesarmu adalah meremehkan lawanmu, Hall Crossword." Ucap Arthur dengan nada datar.

"kalau begitu, kemari dan buktikan ucapanmu. Pria cantik."

Mendengar hal itu seketika seringai Arthur tercipta diikuti tekanan kekuatan Arthur yang menguar dengan liar, melihat lawannya mulai serius tanpa sadar Hall juga melakukan hal yang sama namun intensitasnya lebih besar dan kuat dibanding milik Arthur.

'_apa kau yakin akan melawannya dengan kekuatan penuh?.'_

'_tentu saja, apa ada masalah dengan itu.'_

'_aku tidak masalah dengan itu, yang jadi masalah adalah kau membutuhkan informasi berharga dari-nya jadi jangan sampai membunuh pemuda itu.'_

'_jangan khawatir soal itu, Ariel.'_

Tanpa diduga Arthur menerjang kedepan dengan kecepatan kilat, tanpa berniat memberi ruang gerak dengan sangat cepat Arthur kembali menebas-nebas Excaliburnya tanpa henti kearah Hall.

Percikan bunga api yang disebabkan benturan antara Excalibur dengan Greatsword membuat pertarungan keduanya semakin seru dan menegangkan, dengan gerakan lihai layaknya seorang veteran perang Hall terus menghindari dan menahan serangan Arthur yang dalam mode _Full Power_.

"Apa kau akan terus menghindar seperti pengecut?." Ejek Arthur sembari terus melancarkan serangannya bertubi-tubi.

"Heh!?, kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya." mendengar hal itu seolah Arthur dibuat bingung dengan pernyataan Hall barusan.

Benturan dua senjata yang saling memekakkan telinga berlangsung sengit, sesekali Arthur menggunakan jurus pamungkasnya namun hal itu sia-sia karena dengan mudah Hall mementahkan semua serangan Arthur tanpa kesulitan.

Melihat lawannya dirasa sangat kuat, Arthur harus memutar otaknya lebih keras mencari cara menembus pertahanan Hall yang kokoh bagaikan benteng, berbagai cara mulai dari menyerangnya dengan serangan kejutan hingga serangan _Full power_ tetap tidak dapat menembus pertahanan Hall hingga hari semakin sore dan kini terlihat Arthur mulai kelelahan dengan nafas memburu.

"apa hanya segitu kemampuanmu?, pria cantik." Ejek Hall berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Arthur berjarak 50 meter, Arthur tidak membalas perkataan Hall."baiklah, sekarang giliranku yang menyerang." Tambah Hall yang tiba-tiba langsung berlari sembari mengeratkan _Greatsword_-nya.

Buagh!

Secara mengejutkan Hall meninju wajah Arthur dengan tangan kiri-nya hingga membuat tubuh pemuda bersurai pirang itu terpental sejauh 10 meter, sama seperti sebelumnya dengan cepat Hall tidak memberikan Arthur bernafas.

Dengan kasar Hall menendang Arthur yang berusaha berdiri, tanpa ampun Hall mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk membuat Arthur menderita. Mulai dari mencengkram leher Arthur lalu menghempaskannya ke tanah dengan keras, menghantamkan bagian pipih Greatswordnya kearah wajah Arthur hingga sempoyongan dan yang paling brutal adalah melakukan serangan kombinasi tinju dan hantaman pedang _Greatsword_-nya hingga Arthur tidak berdaya untuk menahan semua itu.

'_Ck!, si-sial!.. tubuhku tidak kuat lagi menahan semua terjangan orang itu, kekuatannya cukup gila untuk ukuran seorang murid sekolah.'_ batin Arthur dengan kondisi yang cukup mengenaskan.

Kondisi Arthur kini sangat memprihatinkan, wajahnya lebam di beberapa bagian dan sobek di bibir, baju zirahnya rusak lumayan parah Namun hal itu tidak menurunkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

"menyerah saja, kau tidak akan bertahan dengan kondisimu yang sekarang." ucap Hall dengan santai.

"Heh!, kau pikir aku selemah itu!?." jawab Arthur dengan nada sedikit meninggi sambil mengeratkan genggaman pedangnya.

"kalau begitu, ayo lakukan lagi." dengan seringai tipis Hall melesat kearah Arthur.

Trang!

Trang!

Ctank!

Trang!

Keduanya melesat dan terjadilah adu senjata yang tak terelakkan, hantaman kedua besi tersebut memekakkan telinga hingga mengundang orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat termasuk guru-guru, mereka sengaja tidak menghentikan pertarungan karena sangat langka sekali kedua murid Divisi _Knight_ saling bertarung menggunakan pedang sungguhan dan bukan pedang kayu.

Semua orang yang menonton pertarungan tersebut tidak ada yang bergumam sedikitpun bahkan para guru sama sekali tidak menghentikan pertarungan seolah mereka terhipnotis dengan jalannya pertarungan.

Jalan pertarungan semakin meriah, baik antara Arthur dan Hall sama-sama mengeluarkan Aura yang menguar liar sembari keduanya saling menghantamkan senjata mereka, sementara di pinggir lapangan semakin banyak orang berdatangan karena penasaran.

"kita akhiri saja Hall Crossword, kurasa tubuhku tidak kuat lagi bertahan lebih lama." Ucap Arthur dengan kondisi-nya yang kelelahan.

"kau ini bicara apa!?, keluarkan semua yang kau punya.. coba kau lihat mereka.-" Hall menunjuk jempolnya kebelakang, terlihat makin banyak murid Divisi _Knight_ yang menonton di pinggir lapangan."mereka melihatmu sekarang, nama Pendragon sedang di pertaruhkan disini. Jika kau mundur maka nama keluarga-mu akan di cap sebagai pengecut dimata mereka." Ucap Hall dengan seringai tipis.

Arthur terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan Hall, seketika dirinya mengeratkan genggaman Excaliburnya sembari menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung sebelum kembali melesar kearah Hall.

Pemuda pirang itu melesat dengan tubuh terselimuti Aura yang mengerikan, begitu juga dengan Hall yang menaikkan intensitas Aura Crimson pekat hingga menguar dengan liar.

[_Pendragon style : Sword of Calamity_]

Arthur melesat kearah Hall dengan Excalibur yang terselimuti aura berwarna emas sementara Hall yang masih memasang posisi bertahan menatap Arthur yang melesat dengan kecepatan kilat.

[Null Void]

Dari tangan kiri Hall terselimuti elemen kegelapan, tiba-tiba saja Arthur sudah didepan dengan Excaliburnya yang terhunus..

Boom!

Terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar akibat hantaman dua kemampuan saling bertubrukan satu sama lain, asap hitam tebal membumbung menutupi keduanya, perlahan kepulan asap hitam menghilang dan seluruh pasang mata yang menyaksikan seketika tersentak dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Terlihat Arthur tergeletak ditanah tak berdaya sementara Hall berdiri membelakangi dengan seragam yang rusak parah, keheningan tercipta diantara orang-orang yang menonton pertandingan tersebut.

'Arthur-senpai, kalah..'

'a-aku tidak percaya ini.'

'kekalahan pertama Arthur-senpai.'

Berbagai gumaman terjadi di kerumunan para murid namun berbeda sekali dengan pandangan para Guru yang menonton jalannya pertarungan, seolah pandangan mereka telah melihat jagoan baru lahir setelah tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kemampuan Arthur Pendragon.

"Baiklah kalian semua, ayo bubar sebelum kalian mendapatkan hukuman." Seru salah satu guru mencoba membubarkan kerumunan murid Divisi Knight yang direspon rasa kecewa dari para murid.

"a-aku kalah?!..." gumam Arthur masih tergeletak tidak berdaya.

"ada apa pria cantik?, kucing mencuri lidahmu." Ucap Hall yang sudah berdiri disamping Arthur, sejenak pemuda pirang itu memandang sekilas Hall sebelum pandangannya kembali menatap langit.

"kemarin aku baru mengalami hasil imbang dan sekarang aku mengalami kekalahan pertama-ku hari ini, apa yang membuatmu begitu kuat... Hall Crossword?." Tanya Arthur bernada pelan.

"konsumsi makanan berlemak dan latihan yang keras." Jawab Hall sekena-nya yang membuat tawa kecil di bibir Arthur.

Dari pinggir lapangan beberapa Guru mulai mendekat kearah mereka berdua."jika bukan karena aksi mengesankan kalian, seharusnya kalian berdua dalam masalah sekarang." Ucap sang Guru yang berperawakan sangar.

"apa dia masih bisa bangun?." Ucap Guru yang berperawakan layaknya bangsawan.

"tenang saja, dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Guru bernama Ibiki."Hall Crossword, sepertinya kau dalam masalah besar." tambah guru tersebut sambil bersedekap dada.

"memangnya apa kesalahanku?." Ucap Hall sambil memanggul Greatsword-nya dan menatap santai Ibiki.

"Heh!, kau sudah mempermalukan nama Pendragon didepan banyak orang.. setelah kejadian ini menyebar dikalangan para bangsawan, kau akan menjadi pusat perhatian bangsawan Pendragon." Ucap Ibiki dengan seringai tipis.

"lalu apa masalahmu?." Tanya balik Hall langsung membuat Ibiki terdiam.

"baiklah, hentikan itu kalian berdua.. Hall Crossword, hari ini kami sepakat akan menganggap kejadian ini sebagai hal yang lumrah namun untuk kedepannya kami para Guru tidak ingin mendengar kejadian ini ter-ulang kembali." Ucap Guru berparas seperti _Count Dracula_.

"tenang saja, aku mengerti." Jawab Hall langsung berbalik meninggalkan para Guru yang memandang dirinya dengan berbagai tatapan aneh.

Kejadian hari itu membuat Arthur harus masuk ruang ICU karena luka lebam yang parah dan tangan kananny mengalami patah tulang, cukup membuatnya tidak bisa ber-aktifitas untuk seminggu kedepan.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya kegiatan belajar-mengajar di Akademi Hirozimon masih berjalan normal tapi rumor soal Arthur yang mengalami kekalahan menjadi topik hangat dikalangan para murid kedua Divisi, selain mengalami kekalahan pertama Arthur juga menelan hasil imbang pertama-nya melawan pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Dua orang yang digadang-gadang menjadi andalan Divisi _Knight_ yaitu _The Worst one_ alias Namikaze Naruto dan_ Titan Boy_ alias Hall Crossword, tidak diragukan kemampuan mereka berdua semenjak menggemparkan seisi satu Divisi _Knight_.

Hari ini tidak ada yang spesial bagi Hall, semua berjalan normal dan sekarang dirinya terjebak di kelas sejarah sembari memperhatikan guru yang sedang menjelaskan sejarah terbentuknya Divisi Knight...

'_Ck!, sejarah... membosankan sekali.' _ucap Hall lewat Mind Link.

'_bukankah itu bagus, dengan mengetahui sejarah kau bisa mendapatkan banyak informasi.'_ Balas Ariel.

'_memang, tapi untuk apa jika aku sendiri tidak berminat mendengarkan celotehan guru itu.' _

'_Ayolah, Hall Crossword.. Dewasa-lah sedikit.'_

'_hn, terserah.'_

.

Tiga jam sudah berlalu dan akhirnya bell tanda pelajaran pertama selesai, semua murid yang berada di kelas sejarah berhamburan keluar meninggalkan beberapa murid yang masih di kelas termasuk Hall sedang merapihkan buku-buku sejarahnya.

'_sebaiknya kau jenguk Arthur, bukankah kau sendiri ingin mencari informasi soal Darius?.' _Ucap Ariel.

'_sial, aku lupa soal itu.. terima kasih, Ariel.'_ Balas Hall.

'_sama-sama, Hall Crossword.'_

Seketika Hall beranjak dari tempatnya lalu bergegas menjenguk Arthur yang sedang dirawat di Ruang khusus atau _ICU_, namun setelah keluar kelas dirinya disambut oleh sosok gadis pirang terkuncir rapi menatapnya dengan datar.

"Hall Crossword?." Tanya gadis tersebut.

"ya, itu aku.. ada yang bisa kubantu. Nona?." Jawab Hall santai.

"akhirnya aku menemukanmu, bisa ikut aku sebentar?." Pinta gadis itu, namun reaksi Hall sedikit aneh mendengar permintaan gadis yang memiliki rupa seperti Arthur.

"maaf Nona, untuk sekarang aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu karena ada yang harus aku urus." Jawab Hall sekena-nya.

"sayang sekali Hall Crossword, ikut aku atau kupatahkan semua tulang-mu." Ancam gadis itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Hahaha... oh ya?, dengan apa?." Setelah mengatakan itu seketika Aura crimson menguar dari tubuh Hall.

Seketika Gadis didepan Hall langsung mundur sedikit karena insting bertarungnya merasakan ancaman, melihat lawan bicaranya terlihat gelisah Hall menurunkan tekanan kekuatannya.

"maaf Nona, aku harus menjenguk Arthur Pendragon.. jika kau ingin menantangku bertarung lain kali saja." Ucap Hall langsung melewati gadis pirang itu.

"untuk apa kau menjenguk kakakku?!." Mendengar ucapan gadis itu seketika Hall menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah gadis tersebut.

"Oh~... jadi kau adiknya, pantas kalian berdua memiliki kesamaan rupa." Ucap Hall sebelum ia berbalik kearah gadis bersurai pirang dengan wajah datar."aku menjenguk hanya sekedar untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja, pertarungan kemarin terlalu brutal untuk ukuran murid-murid Divisi _Knight _yang belum mengerti betapa horornya medan perang." Tambah Hall.

"kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu." Ujar sang gadis mantap.

"aku tidak keberatan, Nona..."

"Arthuria, Arthuria Pendragon." Jawab gadis bersurai pirang bernama Arthuria.

Dengan begitu Hall dan Arthuria berjalan bersama menuju ruang _ICU_ dimana Arthur tengah dirawat, sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang _ICU_ tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua sampai akhirnya mereka berdua sampai didepan ruangan _ICU _dan langsung masuk kedalam.

Didalam Hall mendapati deretan kamar pasien berderet dengan simetris dan pandangannya mendapat Arthur tengah terbaring di tempat tidur paling pojok dengan keadaan tangan kanannya terpasang _Gibs_ dan beberapa perban di wajah tentunya.

"kau terlihat tampan mengenakan semua perban itu, Pria cantik." Seru Hall menghampiri Arthur yang kaget melihat pemuda berjuluk _The Titan_.

"Heh!, jika bukan karena luka ini mungkin aku sudah menghunuskan pedangku ke lehermu kemarin." jawab Arthur diikuti senyum tipis, sekilas pandangannya menangkap sosok Arthuria disamping Hall."Oh~ Arthuria.. aku tidak tahu kau datang bersama Hall." Tambah Arthur.

"kau sudah minum obatmu?!." tanya Arthuria dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"sudah, setengah jam yang lalu sebelum kalian berdua datang." Jawab Arthur.

"kau pasti kesepian berada disini sendirian." Kini giliran Hall yang buka suara sembari mengedarkan pandangannya mendapati semua tempat tidur pasien kosong kecuali milik Arthur.

"sedikit, tapi berkat kau datang bersama Arthuria seolah ruangan ini terasa kembali terang... ngomong-ngomong kalian berdua terlihat dekat sekali, apa ada sesuatu diantara kalian." Mendengar ucapan itu Hall dan Arthuria saling pandang sebentar sebelum mengembalikan pandangan mereka kearah Arthur.

"kau jangan salah paham dulu, tidak ada apapun antara aku dengan orang asing ini." jawab Arthuria sambil bersedekap tanpa menoleh kearah Hall sementara orang yang sedang dibicarakan setuju dengan pernyataan Arthuria.

"Oh~ begitu... sayang sekali, padahal kalian terlihat cocok bahkan dengan senang hati aku merestui hubungan kalian berdua." Ucap Arthur sembari mengarahkan pandangannya ke Arthuria yang sedikit merona memalingkan wajah kearah lain.

"Arthur sepertinya aku perlu bicara empat mata denganmu." Ucapan Hall tiba-tiba mengheningkan suasana yang hangat.

"tentu saja... Arthuria, bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar." Pinta Arthur yang direspon anggukan pelan adiknya.

Setelah kepergian Arthuria kini tinggal Arthur dan Hall di ruang _ICU_, perlahan Hall mengambil kursi lalu duduk menghadap Arthur dengan wajah serius."aku persingkat saja, apa kau kenal orang yang bernama Darius Pendragon?." Ucap Hall dengan nada serius.

Sejenak Arthur mengambil jeda untuk bernafas sembari memikirkan nama yang disebutkan Hall, dalam hati Arthur sendiri dirinya tidak tahu orang yang bernama Darius Pendragon.

"dalam keluarga kami, tidak ada anggota keluarga yang bernama Darius Pendragon.. darimana kau dapatkan nama itu?." ucap Arthur sembari bertanya balik.

"Hah~,sayang sekali... soal itu aku mendapatkannya begitu saja dikepala-ku." Jawab Hall dengan sekena-nya, Arthur yang mendengar jawaban Hall sedikit curiga dengan motif pemuda berjuluk _the Titan_.

Tercipta keheningan diantara mereka berdua sampai akhirnya Arthuria datang menemui mereka...

"Hall sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelasmu, pelajaran kedua sebentar lagi akan dimulai dan sebagai anggota _Dicipline student_ aku memerintahkanmu." Ucap Arthuria dengan tegas namun tanggapan Hall seperti meremehkan ucapan gadis pirang itu.

"lebih baik kau segera kembali ke kelas, aku ingin istirahat." Ucap Arthur sembari mengangkat tangan kiri-nya yang terkepal kearah Hall dan tanpa sungkan Hall membalas maksud Arthur lalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut bersama Arthuria.

"berkat duel kemarin kau dan kakakku menjadi lebih dekat." Ucap Arthuria ditengah perjalanan mengantar Hall kembali ke kelas.

"yah~ bisa dibilang seperti itu... mungkin jika aku melakukan hal yang sama padamu, kita berdua bisa menjadi lebih dekat." Jawab Hall tanpa menoleh kearah Arthuria.

"Heh! aku ragu kau dapat membuatku terluka seperti kakakku, berharaplah untuk tidak main-main denganku.. Hall Crossword." Dengan bangga Arthuria menyombongkan dirinya lebih hebat dari Arthur.

"justru sebaliknya, aku tidak akan menahan diri untuk menghancurkan dan menyiksa orang yang berani menantangku dengan angkuh." Jawab Hall dengan nada datar.

"mustahil kau bisa menyentuhku Hall Crossword, secara harfiah tubuhmu itu besar dan kelemahan orang-orang yang bertubuh besar pas-,"

DEG!

Belum sempat Arthuria menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan seperti sebuah tangan yang siap mencengkram lehernya dan benar saja tangan kanan Hall sudah masuk di lingkaran leher Arthuria, seketika sekujur tubuh Arthuria sedikit menegang disaat tanpa ia sadari Hall sudah siap mencekik lehernya.

"kesalahan klasik yang selalu diperbuat oleh orang-orang adalah menilai buku dari sampulnya, jangan kira orang yang bertubuh tinggi dan besar bergerak lamban." Tiba-tiba Hall mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Arthuria."bisa saja mereka itu dapat membunuh secepat hembusan nafas dan kau baru sadar kepalamu baru saja terpisah dari tubuhmu." Tambah Hall seketika menjauhkan dirinya lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Arthuria yang terdiam cukup lama memandang punggung Hall yang semakin jauh.

'siapa sebenarnya orang ini?!.' batin Arthuria sembari mengejar langkah Hall.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa hari semakin sore dan terlihat Hall tengah merapihkan barang-barangnya sebelum melangkah keluar kelas menuju Asrama putra namun ditengah perjalanan menuju Asrama sekilas ia melihat sosok pemuda bersurai pirang (lagi) tengah mengikuti sekerumunan orang-orang yang Hall asumsikan dari Divisi _Wizard_.

'_bukankah itu Namikaze?.. kenapa dia mengikuti kumpulan orang-orang itu.' _ucap Ariel lewat Mind Link.

'_apapun itu pasti tentu-nya menarik untuk dilihat.. katakan Ariel, apa aku punya kemampuan yang dapat menghilangkan hawa keberadaan?.' _Jawab Hall.

'_sepertinya tidak tapi kau punya semacam kemampuan bernama Chrono shift.'_

'_Chrono Shift?.'_

'_kemampuan yang kau gunakan saat mengancam gadis bernama Arthuria itu, kau masih ingat?.'_

'_benarkah?!.. kalau begitu aku harus lebih memperhatikan lagi kemampuan lain yang ada didalam diriku ini.'_

'_akan kuberitahu seluruh detail sifat kemampuanmu itu setelah kembali ke Asrama.'_ Ucapan Ariel barusan mengundang senyum penasaran Hall.

Maka Hall memutuskan untuk membuntutti orang-orang yang membawa Namikaze sampai di belakang Akademi, karena tidak ada tempat persembunyian seketika Hall menekan kekuatannya di kaki lalu dengan keras ia melompat keatas sampai di atap salah satu menara akademi dan mengambil posisi duduk yang pas sembari menyaksikan Namikaze dari jauh.

Awalnya Hall tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan namun seketika suasana berubah menjadi kacau ketika kumpulan murid-murid berjumlah tujuh orang mulai menyerang Namikaze secara beruntun, pandangan Hall berubah serius saat memperhatikan setiap serangan yang diluncurkan oleh Namikaze.

"Kuda-kuda bertarungnya seperti petarung aliran tenaga dalam, menggunakan gerakan lembut dan cepat." Gumam Hall.

'_seperti petarung aliran Wing-chun_._'_

"Wing-chun?!."

'_ya, Wing-chun.. mereka adalah petarung yang menggunakan gerakan lembut namun cepat dan mematikan, bahkan praktisi yang sudah ahli dalam Wing-chun dapat membunuh lawannya hanya dengan mendorong saja.'_ Penjelasan Ariel direspon anggukan pelan Hall.

Klimaksnya ketika salah satu murid Divisi _Wizard_ mulai melancarkan serangan sihir bola api besar kearah Namikaze namun dapat dihindari dengan mudah, tidak hanya sampai disitu sang pemuda pirang tersebut melesat dengan kecepatan kilat lalu seketika Namikaze mengunci pergerakan murid tersebut dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah.

"bagaimana menurutmu soal orang itu Ariel?!."

'_lumayan untuk ukuran manusia, dia bisa mengatasi tujuh penyihir hanya menggunakan kekuatan fiisk tapi aku ragu semua kekuatannya itu didapatkan murni, aku merasakan ada bantuan sihir berasal dari satu entitas kuat melekat pada pemuda itu.'_ ucapan Ariel lantas memancing rasa penasaran Hall.

"apa kau bisa memberitahu padaku entitas apa yang membantu Namikaze?."

'_aku yakin itu Grimore.'_

"Grimore!?... pada seorang _Knight?._"

'_iya, pemuda itu mendapatkan kekuatannya berkat bantuan dari Grimore yang melekat padanya.'_

"semakin menarik saja Akademi ini." ujar Hall dengan senyum tipis membingkai di bibirnya.

Sejenak Hall bangkit dari posisi-nya karena pertarungan antara Namikaze melawan tujuh orang Divisi _Wizard_ berakhir, saat Hall ingin pergi dari tempatnya dari seberang menara tempatnya berdiri ia melihat seseorang dari balik jendela kelas yang sepertinya juga menyaksikan aksi Namikaze.

"Ariel, apa Chrono Shift bisa ber-teleportasi ke tempat yang jaraknya jauh?." Tanya Hall.

'_tentu saja bisa.'_

"bagus, kalau begitu,-" perlahan Hall memfokuskan pandangannya kearah tempat tujuannya.

Zyuut!

Dengan sekali kedipan mata, Hall sudah berpindah tempat di sebuah kelas yang sebagian gelap karena hari sudah mulai sore dan kedua mata Hall menangkap sosok seorang gadis bersurai perak masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"pemandangan dibawah sana cukup indah bukan!?." Seketika gadis bersurai perak yang membelakangi Hall tiba-tiba tersentak sembari membalikkan tubuhnya kearah sumber suara.

"siapa disana!.. tunjukkan dirimu atau,-"

"atau apa,-" dari balik sudut kelas yang gelap Hall muncul sembari menghampiri gadis bersurai perak."kau ingin menyerangku dengan korek api?." Tambah Hall dengan nada mengejek.

"Hall Crossword!, bagaimana kau bisa ada disitu?!." tanya Gadis bersurai perak dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"kau tidak perlu tahu, yang menarik disini adalah sedang apa kau disana?."

"I-itu... aku sedang menikmati pemandangan diluar." Ujar gadis bersurai perak namun mendapat respon curiga dari Hall.

"benarkah?~.. kau tidak sedang menyaksikan Namikaze sedang terpojok dibawah sana." ucapan Hall seketika mendapat respon ekspresi kaget plus keringat dingin di dahi gadis didepannya.

"ba-bagaimana kau tahu soal itu!?."

"kau tidak sadar jika diseberang gedung ini aku juga melakukan hal yang sama kau lakukan." Jawab Hall sembari mengalihkan pandangannya keseberang gedung kelas dan memandang puncak menara Akademi.

"menarik sekali Hall Crossword, sepertinya kemampuanmu itu mengundang rasa ketertarikanku padamu." Ucap gadis bersurai perak itu dengan senyum manis.

"Heh!, seperti biasa kekuatanku ini selalu menarik orang-orang yang cukup berkelas." Ucap Hall.

"dilihat sekilas kau cocok untuk mengabdi pada salah satu clan bangsawan, bagaimana Hall Crossword.. apa kau tertarik mengabdi pada salah satu Clan Bangsawan khususnya Clan Otsutsuki?." Kini Gadis bersurai perak tersebut mencoba menarik Hall kedalam genggamannya.

"Nah~.. kau terlalu berlebihan memuji tapi terima kasih untuk tawarannya, saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin terlibat dengan apapun." Jawab Hall santai."ngomong-ngomong kau tahu namaku tapi aku tidak tahu siapa kau." Tambah Hall yang di respon senyum manis gadis bersurai perak didepannya.

"namaku Kaguya Otsutsuki, seperti yang kau tahu aku adalah salah satu empat gadis populer di Akademi ini." jawab gadis bernama Otsutsuki Kaguya dengan nada bangga.

"aku rasa cukup sampai disini saja pertemuan kita, senang bisa mengenalmu.. Nona Kaguya." Setelah mengucapkan itu Hall berbalik lalu pergi kearah sudut kelas yang gelap dan menghilang setelahnya.

'sepertinya aku tidak perlu khawatir andai rencanaku gagal mendapatkan Namikaze.' Batin Kaguya sembari tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari-nya Hall tengah berdiskusi dengan Ariel soal detail kemampuan yang dimiliki Hall sendiri, Ariel berjanji akan menjelaskan sifat kemampuan Hall saat malam tiba..

"jadi Ariel seperti janjimu kau akan menjelaskan padaku soal sifat kemampuanku ini." ujar Hall mengambil posisi duduk di kursi belajarnya sembari memandang Ariel yang juga duduk di ranjang Hall.

"baiklah dengarkan baik-baik, Hall Crossword.." sejenak Ariel mengambil posisi nyaman lalu memandang serius Hall."sifat kemampuanmu itu adalah memanipulasi waktu, tidak seperti kebanyakan _Descendant_ lainnya yang memperoleh kemampuan mengendalikan semua elemen atau berubah wujud menjadi makhluk terkuat, kau memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan waktu dan memanipulasi celah waktu sesukamu namun kau tidak dapat melompat ke masa lalu karena ada batas yang tidak boleh kau lewati." Jelas Ariel.

"Kekuatan mengendalikan waktu, Eh?!... cukup menarik sekali tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa melompat ke masa lalu?." Hall penasaran dengan pengecualian diakhir kalimat Ariel.

"aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, itu sudah ketetapan sang _Elder God_." Jawaban Ariel sedikit mengecewakan Hall namun hal itu tidak masalah untuknya.

"begitu rupanya, jadi apa saja selain Chrono Shift?."

"Time Lapse, kau dapat kembali ke waktu 4 detik posisi awal-mu... lalu ada Time Lock, sudah jelas kemampuanmu dapat menghentikan waktu selama 10 detik... ada Chrono Skin, kemampuanmu yang satu ini sangat unik karena dapat membuatmu kebal dari semua serangan yang mematikan tapi jangan senang dulu sebab efeknya hanya bekerja pada serangan mematikan saja... Chrono Shift seperti yang kau tahu adalah skill utama untuk ber-teleportasi dengan durasi waktu yang singkat... terakhir ada _Chronosphere_, kemampuan ini sangat ditakuti karena dapat menciptakan sebuah perangkap kubah yang dapat menjebak siapapun dan untuk keluar dari kubah _Chronosphere _adalah mustahil." Jelas Ariel yang direspon anggukan pelan Hall.

"cukup mengesankan kemampuan yang aku miliki, sayangnya aku hanya dapat mengendalikan sebagian kecil dari waktu." Ucap Hall sembari bersedekap.

"itu sudah menjadi keputusan Elder God, sebaiknya kau istirahat Hall Crossword." Jawab Ariel ketika melihat Hall sedikit menguap

"yah~, _*Hoams*_... kau benar, meskipun aku ini makhluk setengah dewa ternyata masih ada bagian dari diriku yang manusia." Setelah mengucapkan itu Hall beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ranjang empuk lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman."kau mau menemaniku tidur, Ariel?." Tawar Hall.

"terima kasih tapi aku lebih suka tidur disana." Ucap Ariel sembari mengalihkan pandanganya kearah atas meja belajar.

"ayolah, Ariel.. satu malam saja." Hall mencoba membujuk Ariel.

"Baiklah Hall Crossword, hanya satu malam saja.." ucap Ariel dengan nada lembut yang direspon senyum mengembang Hall.

Malam hari itu juga Hall dan Ariel tidur bersama untuk pertama kali-nya, hari itu juga Ariel membuat pengecualian agar Hall senang ketika bersama-nya. Setidaknya Ariel sedikit menambahkan kebahagian Hall..

.

.

.

.

Malam berganti pagi, matahari mulai naik secara perlahan beserta sinar mentari yang menghangatkan. Lorong asrama laki-laki yang sepi nan sunyi namun mulai terlihat beberapa murid laki-laki berlalu-lalang, disalah satu kamar bertuliskan Plat sedikit kusam bernama Crossword.

Sang penghuni kamar tengah terlelap dengan nyamannya tanpa memperdulikan apapun, ditengah tidur yang pulas tiba-tiba sebuah tangan lembut mencoba mengguncangkan tubuh penghuni kamar tersebut dengan perlahan.

"Hall Crossword, ayo bangun." Ucap suara tersebut dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang.

Mendengar suara indah itu kedua mata Hall perlahan terbuka sebelum akhirnya sang pemuda akhirnya bangun dari ranjangnya dan memilih duduk di pinggir tempat tidur..

"Eh!?, sekarang sudah jam berapa?." Dengan nada malas Hall ber-ucap entah pada siapa, kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul sambil meregangkan semua otot tubuhnya.

"06:00, setengah jam lagi kelas akan dimulai.. aku sudah siapkan _pancake_ untuk sarapan." Ucap suara tersebut dengan lembut, karena penasaran Hall mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar mencari suara tersebut namun tidak menangkap apapun.

Saat Hall bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi seketika kedua matanya sedikit melebar mendapati sosok wanita yang ia kenal sedang mengenakan celemek sembari memasak didapur.

"Ariel!?." Ucapan Hall seketika mengejutkan sosok wanita yang sedang memasak didapurnya, Terlihat ekspresi kaget Ariel saat mengetahui Hall tengah memandangnya sedang memasak sarapan untuk Hall, lalu Hall mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sudut kamarnya dan mendapati sebuah meja makan kecil dengan dua buah kursi diatasnya terdapat sepiring _pancake_ dan segelas jus jeruk, Hall tertegun dengan kejadian yang tidak biasa hari ini."kau memasak?." Tambah Hall dengan ekspresi terheran-heran.

"Hah~, sebaiknya kau mandi... akan kujelaskan di meja makan, cepat sana." ucap Ariel seolah seperti seorang istri yang sedang menegur suami dan tanpa sadar Hall menuruti ucapan Ariel.

Beberapa menit setelah Hall mandi dan ber-seragam rapih akhirnya Hall dan Ariel kini sudah berada di meja makan saling berhadapan, sebelum itu baik Hall maupun Ariel mereka berdua menyantap sarapan buatan Ariel terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk kedalam pembahasan serius, sesekali mereka berdua bercanda agar suasana tidak terlalu canggung..

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau jelaskan?." Tanya Hall dengan nada serius.

"setelah kita berdua tidur bersama tadi malam, aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa hinggap ditubuhku.. suatu perasaan aneh hingga membuatku bertingkah seperti ini, menurutmu apa hal ini wajar?." Setelah mengutarakan penjelasannya kini Ariel berbalik bertanya untuk meminta pendapat Hall.

"Hmm~.. entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu soal apa yang sedang merasuki dirimu tapi kurasa itu sesuatu yang positif karena ini baru pertama kali-nya kau memasak untukku. Nona Ariel.." jawab Hall diikuti senyum tipis, terlihat Ariel sedikit tersipu mendengarnya.

"bagaimana soal masakanku?." Kini Ariel bertanya soal masakan buatannya, dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"menurutku ini enak, rasa _pancake_-nya pas dan jus jeruk-nya sangat menyegarkan." Raut wajah Ariel berubah senang ketika hasil masakannya dipuji."dari mana kau dapatkan semua bahan-bahan ini?." tambah Hall yang penasaran bagaimana Ariel bisa mendapatkan semua bahan masakan untuk sarapan sementara Hall sama sekali tidak pernah pergi belanja.

"itu rahasia~.." Ariel tersenyum tipis sembari bangkit dari kursi lalu berjalan kearah dapur."sebaiknya kau berangkat sekarang, aku yang akan merapihkan semua-nya." Tambah Ariel sedikit menyeru dari arah dapur.

Hall tertegun mendapat perlakuan tidak wajar, selama hidupnya Hall tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan hangat dari seseorang yang baru ia kenal beberapa minggu, tidak ingin berlama-lama segera Hall bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan kearah pintu namun sebelum itu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ariel yang sedang merapihkan sesuatu di dapur.

"kau perlu bantuan?." Tanya Hall sedikit menyeru.

"tidak perlu." Jawab Ariel yang juga sedikit menyeru.

"baiklah, aku berangkat."

"hati-hati.." mendengar jawaban singkat Ariel cukup membingkai senyum tipis Hall yang langsung membuka pintu lalu pergi keluar.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian pagi tadi cukup membuat Hall sedikit berpikir keras, dipikiran Hall terngiang-tergiang pertanyaan tentang apa yang ia lakukan pada Ariel tadi malam sebelum Hall menepis asumsi yang merujuk pada kegiatan yang tidak perlu dijelaskan ketika laki-laki dan perempuan tidur dalam satu ranjang.

'tidak mungkin aku melakukan _itu_ pada-nya.' Gumam Hall dengan sangat yakin.

'_melakukan apa?.'_ Tiba-tiba saja suara Ariel terngiang dipikiran Hall.

'_Ti-tidak, aku hanya bergurau saja.. Hehehe~'_

Karena tidak ingin terjebak dalam pikirannya segera Hall mempercepat langkah menuju kelas karena sebentar lagi pelajaran guru berparas _Count Dracula_ akan segera dimulai, jika terlambat sedikit saja maka hukumannya adalah penilaian buruk.

Tepat saat Hall berbelok ia berpapasan dengan Arthuria sedang bersama pemuda pirang (lagi) di belakangnya...

"Oh!, kau rupa-nya.." ucap Arthuria sedikit meninggi ketika kaget mendapati sosok Hall.

"Nona Arthuria, senang berjumpa denganmu." Salam Hall dengan ala bangsawan.

"hentikan itu Hall Crossword, aku tidak suka diperlakukan saat keadaan seperti ini." Hall merespon ucapan Arthuria dengan senyum tipis sebelum pandangannya mendapati sosok pemuda bersurai pirang bergaya nanas.

"siapa yang dibelakangmu?." Tanya Hall pura-pura tidak tahu.

"kau tidak kenal orang ini?.. dia adalah Namikaze Naruto, semua murid disini menjuluki-nya _The Worst one_." Jelas Arthuria melirik kearah Namikaze Naruto.

"lalu apa masalahnya?." Hall bertanya lagi perihal masalah yang diperbuat Namikaze Naruto.

"dia menghajar tujuh murid Divisi _Wizard_ kemarin hingga mengakibatkan mereka semua terluka parah." Ucap Arthuria dengan tegas sementara orang yang sedang dibicarakan tidak memperdulikan perkataan Arthuria.

"aku menghajar Arthur hingga terluka parah bahkan nyaris hampir mati, tapi aku tidak dituduh atas percobaan pembunuhan." Ucapan Hall mengundang perhatian Namikaze Naruto.

"jadi kau yang bernama Hall Crossword, orang yang mengalahkan Arthur.." ucap Namikaze dengan ekspresi datar.

"benar, aku Hall Crossword." Jawab Hall santai.

"bagaimana caranya kau mengalahkan Arthur?.." tanya lagi Namikaze penasaran.

"akan kutunjukkan caranya saat kita berdua bertemu suatu hari nanti dalam Arena." Mendengar jawaban Hall seketika Namikaze mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Hall.

"aku tidak sabar menunggu momen itu datang." Ucap Namikaze yang direspon senyum tipis Hall.

Tidak makan waktu lama akhirnya Arthuria dan Namikaze Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sementara Hall memandang mereka berdua dari kejauhan.

'seorang _Knight_ dengan Grimore, aku penasaran seberapa hebat potensi pemuda itu.' batin Hall sebelum ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas.

.

Setelah mengeyam selama 7 jam pelajaran akhirnya bell tanda kegiatan belajar-mengajar berakhir, semua murid dari semua kelas berhamburan. Sesaat setelah semua murid berhamburan keluar kini giliran Hall mulai melangkah keluar kelas, hari ini seperti biasa kegiatan Hall adalah latihan setiap menjelang sore. Tanpa basa-basi Hall mempercepat langkahnya menuju Asrama untuk mengambil peralatan latihan khususnya _Greatsword _seberat 10 kg yang menjadi andalan Hall.

Ketika Hall ingin meraih kenop pintu Asrama sejenak instingnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di kamarnya, dengan cepat Hall menepis semua asumsi buruk dipikirannya.

Saat kenop pintu-nya dibuka seketika pandangannya mendapati Ariel sedang me-ngepel lantai, Hall tertegun ketika melihat Ariel dengan tekun melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga...

"Ah~, kau sudah kembali rupanya.." seru Ariel sembari menghampiri Hall yang berdiri di ambang pintu, dengan cepat Hall memulihkan kesadarannya.

"wow!, aku tidak menyangka kau melakukan itu.." jawab Hall dengan kagum.

"melakukan apa?!." Ariel menaikkan satu alisnya ketika mendengar jawaban rancu Hall.

"I-i-itu... Hah~, lupakan saja tapi yang jelas aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja." Jawab Hall santai sembari melepaskan sepatu-nya.

"biar aku yang bawakan itu." sejenak Hall menghentikan aktifitasnya mendengar pernyataan Ariel, perlahan Hall menyerahkan tas berisi buku-buku pelajaran kepada Ariel dan kembali melepas sepatu."jadi, kegiatan apa saja yang kau ikuti hari ini dikelas?." Tambah Ariel menanyakan hal itu.

"hmm~, tidak banyak.. hanya berkutat dikelas mendengarkan semua teori-teori guru, aku tidak menyangka hari ini tanganku bekerja sangat keras menulis semua catatan sialan di papan tulis."

"Hihihi~ kau pasti sangat gusar.."

"tentu saja, ditambah,-"

Pembicaraan tersebut berlanjut hingga sampai diatas meja makan dan Hall kini sudah berganti pakaian seragam sekolah dengan pakaian santai, sepintas Hall merasa hidupnya sekarang seperti pasangan suamu-istri yang baru saja menikah, Hall masih tertegun dengan perubahan drastis Ariel.

"kau ingin makan apa hari ini?." Tawar Ariel setelah selesai merapihkan pakaian Hall yang berantakan.

"sepertinya aku ingin makan daging." Jawab Hall santai.

"baiklah."

Hall memandang Ariel tengah menyiapkan bahan makanan didapur dari meja makan, ia heran dengan perubahan Ariel yang begitu perhatian padanya serta beberapa sedikit perubahan kamarnya.

"Jadi Ariel, selama aku pergi kegiatan apa saja yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hall.

"cukup banyak.. kau tidak akan mau jika aku sebutkan semuanya." Jawab Ariel dari arah dapur.

"begitu rupanya." Hall terdiam sejenak sembari menunggu masakan buatan Ariel.

Beberapa menit kemudian pesanan Hall akhirnya di hidangkan diatas meja yaitu _steak_ dengan baluran saus dan segelas jus mangga, terlihat simpel namun dapat menggunggah nafsu makan siapapun yang mencium bau-nya. Hall sekali lagi kagum dengan hasil masakan Ariel..

"mungkin besok adalah hari terakhir pergi ke kantin." Ucap Hall saat memandang hasil masakan Ariel.

"Hihi~, aku senang kau akan lebih sering pulang ke Asrama." Balas Ariel yang duduk berseberangan.

Mereka berdua akhirnya mengobrol tentang banyak hal, mulai dari kejadian-kejadian di kelas hingga membahas soal kekuatan beberapa murid yang dirasa Hall cukup berpotensi dapat mengalahkan dirinya.

Setelah selesai makan Hall bangkit dari tempatnya menuju ke lemari khusus yang menyimpan senjata favoritnya dilemari, tanpa basa-basi Hall mengambil sebilah _Greatsword_-nya lalu ia panggul dan melangkah ke pintu..

"Ariel, aku ingin latihan sore seperti biasa." Ini baru pertama kali-nya Hall pamit pada seseorang yang tinggal di kamar-nya, mendengar Hall akan pergi latihan sore langsung saja Arielmenghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menghampiri Hall diambang pintu.

"hati-hati saat latihan, apa aku perlu menyiapkan sesuatu?."

"tidak usah, hanya latihan ringan.." setelah berpamitan Hall membuka kenop pintu lalu pergi menuju lapangan latihan Divisi _Knight_.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di lapangan Divisi _Knight_ sejenak Hall mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit sore, entah apa yang Hall cari namun rupanya ia tengah menjernihkan pikirannya sebentar.

"sepertinya kehidupan-ku akan sedikit rumit mulai sekarang." gumam Hall pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa basa-basi Hall segera mulai latihannya seperti biasa, ia mulai dari berlari mengitari lapangan sebanyak 100 kali sebelum akhirnya Hall menggunakan _Greatsword_ untuk latihan pembuka, dengan semangat ia mengayunkan setiap gerakan-gerakan yang ia pelajari.

Satu jam sudah berlalu dan langit semakin gelap, ditengah lapangan tubuh Hall mengeluarkan hawa panas dan keringat yang bercucuran membasahi pakaiannya, disaat ia ingin menyudahi kegiatannya tiba-tiba seseorang tanpa Hall sadari menghampirinya dari belakang.

"sedang bekerja keras rupanya." Ucap suara tersebut, segera Hall menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sosok gadis yang ia kenal beberapa minggu lalu.

"Gabriel.. sedang apa kau disini?." Jawab Hall santai.

"hanya berjalan-jalan saja di sekitar Divisi _sampah_ dan kebetulan aku menemukan sosok favoritku sedang berlatih keras." Ucap Gabriel dengan nada santai sembari mengejek Divisi _Knight_, namun hal itu tidak membuat Hall keberatan mendengarnya.

"langsung saja ke inti-nya, Gabriel." Ujar Hall sambil memanggul _Greatsword_-nya dan memandang datar gadis pirang didepannya.

"~Fufufu, kau tahu sosok keberadaanmu mulai memancing ketertarikan dari para bangsawan setelah mendengar rumor tentang dirimu mengalahkan Arthur dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu dan sahabat-sahabatku juga sepertinya kepincut dengan aksimu hingga mereka ingin membujuk kau kedalam genggaman mereka namun,-" Gabriel menjeda kalimatnya sembari bersedekap lalu memandang Hall dengan tatapan rubah."aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka mengambil apa yang sudah aku temukan sebelum mereka." Lanjut Gabriel diikuti senyum misterius.

"aku mengerti, jadi kau datang kesini bermaksud menjadikan-ku sosok penjaga atau bawahan-mu sebelum mereka semua?." Jawaban Hall langsung mengenai maksud kedatangan Gabriel menemui dirinya, Gabriel mengangguk pelan sekaligus senang Hall mengerti dengan apa yang dirinya ucapkan.

"bagaimana Hall?.. kau akan beruntung jika bergabung menjadi bagian dari keluarga-ku, semua yang kau butuhkan dapat terpenuhi." Tawar Gabriel sembari menunggu jawaban Hall.

Mendapat tawaran tersebut sejenak Hall terdiam sembari menimbang keputusannya, kemarin ia juga mendapat tawaran untuk masuk kedalam bagian Keluarga clan Kaguya dan sekarang dirinya mendapat tawaran dari Gabriel.

"aku tidak ingin terlibat dalam urusan keluarga para bangsawan, untuk saat ini." ucap Hall, mendengar jawaban tersebut Gabriel tersenyum misterius karena mendengar kalimat terakhir Hall.

"aku mengerti, kurasa kau perlu waktu untuk membuat keputusan krusial.. aku akan menunggu, Hall Crossword~." Diakhiri ucapan lembut Gabriel akhirnya pamit undur diri meninggalkan Hall sendirian di tengah lapangan.

'Ck!, situasi-nya semakin rumit saja.' Batin Hall sembari melangkah pergi dari lapangan latihan menuju Asrama putra.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

* * *

**Hallo, Minna-san.. **

**Ini adalah Fic pertamaku sekaligus debut-ku di dunia Fanfic, karena fic ini hanya bersifat eksperimen jadi mohon reviewnya tentang Fic suram ini, tapi kalau ada yang suka dengan fic ini maka akan kulanjutkan tapi jika tidak maka cukup sampai disitu saja **

**berikan kritik dan saran kalian soal Fic-ku ini karena itu sangat membantu sekali untuk perkembangan Author yang labil cem ABG baru pubertas.**

**see you next moment...**


End file.
